1368 DR
* Hammer: Second Banedeath the church of Cyric searches for non-Cyricist priests in Yûlash, Darkhold, Teshwave, Zhentil Keep & the Citadel of the Raven. Only in Darkhold do they find any success as the non-Cyricists in the other settlements have already gone underground . * Nightal: Zhentil Keep is laid siege to by an army of frost giants, gnolls, and other humanoids . * The Blue Bear tribe, led by shaman and chieftain Tanta Hagara, marches on the fiend-ridden fortress of Hellgate Keep. Surprising everyone, both she and her followers survive and claim rulership of the site . * A force of Ghaunadans and slimes attack the Promenade of the Dark Maiden in retaliation for the destruction of the Pit of Ghaunadaur 600 years ago. * Espar, Eveningstar, Tyrluk and Waymoot are plagued by rogue dragons. * The longships of King Selger from Trisk attacks and defeats the neighbour island-kingdom of Utheraal. * The Bhaalspawn crisis begins. * Garagos manifests in the Fields of Nun to destroy a marilith imposter who had started a cult in his name. * Luskan goes to war with Lantan. The fighting is both devastating and swift, forcing Luskan's fleet to retreat after a very short time. Attempts to conquer Mintarn and Orlumbor over the next 5 years are also costly failures. *Adventurers sponsored by the Zhents break into the Great Worm Cavern and slay Elrem the Wise, shaman leader of the Great Worm Uthgardt . *Luer Dhostar, Croamark of Westgate is murdered by his son . *'Hammer 4': Kurth Dracomore and his followers in Darkhold are killed by Cyricist inquisitors as a message to Fzoul Chembryl . *'Nightal 27': Fzoul murders Xeno Mirrormane after Fzoul reads aloud from The True Life of Cyric and discovers Cyric's treachery * King Bromm from Utheraal dies defending the capital city of Vilkstead, along with 200 of the island's finest warriors, from an attack by the neighbour kingdom of Trisk. * The Fellowship of the Purple Staff is founded in the Dragon Coast region. *'Mirtul': Victor Dhostar is unmasked as the Faceless of the Night Masks by Alias, Dragonbait and a few Harpers. Hundreds of Night Mask members are killed or imprisoned as a result * A temple dedicated to Oghma, named The Font of Knowledge, is established in Waterdeep. * The Unseen attempt to infiltrate the Arcane Brotherhood by placing agents within the latest batch of Host Tower recruits. The plan fails and the Brotherhood hires adventurers to assault an Unseen base in Undermountain but they lose their lives in the ensuing battle, giving the Unseen a good cover in Luskan to establish a foothold. * Without Shond Tharovin, the Seven Satraps finally manage to successfully assault Schamedar, driving the Cult of the Living Gem out of the city. The Seven Satraps conquer Schamedar but internal politics inhibit their leadership. * Baldur's Gate: The iron mine of Nashkel produces iron ore that rots as soon as it is forged, bandits plague the Coast Way and a war brews between the city of Baldur's Gate and the nation of Amn. Meanwhile, a young mercenary, Abdel Adrian, reluctantly sets out to discover why. * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn: After a very brief respite in Candlekeep, Abdel Adrian, his sister Imoen and his lover Jaheira are kidnapped, leading to further adventures, culminating in them saving the elven city of Suldanessellar. * Masquerades: The Croamarkh of Westgate is murdered and iron golems crash the annual Regatta Ball. * Prince of Lies: Zhentarim outposts are again subjected to Cyricist inquisitions to root out Xvimlar faithful. * Promise of the Witch-King: A citadel, similar in many respects to that of Castle Perilous, seems to build itself just outside the town of Palischuk in Vaasa. * Forced out of their homes by other giants, large numbers of trolls come to inhabit regions of the Evermoors, threatening both Nesmé and the surrounding trade routes . * The lich Velsharoon ascends to godhood with the sponsorship of the deity Talos * Having been thought destroyed by Tempus, Garagos makes a reappearance to crush the marilith Glackzana, who had been forming a cult in the Blood Reaver's name in the village of Gosra. * Danilo Thann resigns as Lord of Waterdeep and is replaced by Kyriani Agrivar. *''Baldur's Gate'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' * The Great Aviary of Extaminos is completed in Hlondeth. * This year is known as the Year of the Sons in the Black Chronology. References Category:Years